


The Only Way

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants this. He needs this. And this is the only way he can have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

The door closes and locks with a click, and Marvelous can't keep a small tremor from crawling down his spine.

He wants this. He needs this. And this is the only way he can have it.

He can't go to Joe, not for this. While he knows without a doubt that Joe would do anything he ever asked of him, possibly without question, Marvelous just can't let his guard down enough to ask. He can't let his first mate see him this way. He'd never be able to forgive himself his weakness otherwise.

Ahim is out of the question for reasons far too obvious to count. Gai would never understand, not in a million years. And while Marvelous is fairly sure Luka would be receptive, he knows for a fact that she'd never respect him ever again. Not afterward.

So that left only one option.

He keeps his eyes closed as he waits, lying naked in the middle of his four-post bed. They'd figured out early on that it was easier if Marvelous was ready beforehand, so there was no awkward time spent fiddling around with buckles and zippers. There's no doubt in his head who's entered his room, because there's only one other person with the key. 

No, he won't look until it's time to play. That's the way this works.

He hears the soft sound of velvet settling over the back of his chair, the scuffle of shoes being removed and placed out of the way. The lid of the chest by his bed creaks open and chains rattle as they are removed, slowly, one by one. Each sound, each action is just another step in the ritual, another mental shift closer to where they both want to be. 

For as much as Marvelous needs and wants this, he knows now that the other desires it just a little bit more.

He winces slightly as the cold metal clamps down around his right wrist, then the left, chains rattling as they're dragged out and fastened to the upper bed posts in turn. His ankles are next, and he can feel himself harden as the leather cuffs are fastened snugly and chained in place. Marvelous knows his cheeks are flushed and his breath quickens, bucking slightly against thin air as he waits. 

Marvelous absolutely hates to wait. He loves the fact he's forced to wait.

There's a rustling again from the chest as things are removed one at a time, each being carefully placed and positioned on the edge of the bed just inches from his reach. He counts the sounds, one, two, three, then four, and the chest closes.

Just four this time, Marvelous notices idly, his breath catching in his throat. He knows that less always means more.

Finally he feels the weight on the mattress, the brush of fabric across his thigh, and he knows it's time. He opens his eyes, swallowing lightly before looking up at the blond straddling him on the bed. The necktie is gone, the plaid shirt unbuttoned completely to show the sinfully tight black undershirt beneath.

Doc rests the tip of a riding crop lightly across Marvelous' lips, and he can't help but groan and push upwards in response. “Well then, Marvey-chan,” the engineer says, his eyes heavy with mischief and purpose. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
